Mega Man vs Darth Vader
Credit goes to Sprites INC for the Mega Man Sprites and MetaKnightX for the Darth Vader Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's Thirteenth One Minute Melee. Intro Mega Man, who is hanging from a cliff then jumps off and lands in a town, only to hear an explosion. Mega Man then runs to a parking lot where Darth Vader then throws a car at a garage, Mega Man then decides to do something about it, he then comes down in front of Vader. Mega Man: Why are you destroying the city? Vader: Step away before I kill you. Mega Man: Then I'll have to stop you. *Aims his Mega Buster at Darth Vader* Vader: Never underestimate the power of the Dark Side. Mega Man: So be it! Vader: Witness the power of the force. *Takes out his Dual-phase red lightsaber* Fight (*Cues Against the Black Knight-Fire Emblem Path of Radiance*) TRIUMPH OR DIE '' ''FIGHT Rock fires three shots at Vader, who Force Pushes them back, Mega Man then jumps over them and runs up to Vader, he then performs the Mega Upper, Vader then hits him with his Lightsaber, knocking Mega Man on the ground, Vader then prepares to use Force Destruction, but Mega Man suddenly activates Time Stopper and shoots Vader with a charge shot, he then runs away. Vader gets knocked back, he then uses Force Choke, but it does nothing. Vader: What?! Mega Man then fires a Slash Claw, Vader then tries to Force Push it back, but nothing happened, Vader then tires to block it with his Lightsaber, but it didn't work. Vader: Blue kid, I am you fath- Mega Man: Be quiet!! *Fires a charge shot* The charge shot hit Vader in the face, knocking him down, Vader gets up and Force Pushes a bunch of cars at Mega Man, the majority of them hit him, but he then puts up Acid Barrier, blocking then rest, Vader Force Pulls him close, he then attacks him with his Lightsaber. Mega Man: Power Gear! Mega Man activates his Power Gear, Vader hits him, but it does nothing, Vader then force pushes him around, slamming him everywhere, the Power Gear overheats, causing the Barrier to break, Vader then slams him on the ground, Mega Man became dizzy,Vader used Force Maelstrom, but Mega Man puts up another Acid Barrier, blocking it, Vader then puts up his own Force Barrier. Vader then throws a car at Mega Man, who then jumps over it and fires a shot at Vader, Mega Man deactivates his Acid Barrier. Mega Man: Power Gear! Mega Man activates his Power Gear and uses Block Dropper on Vader, shattering the Force Barrier, Mega Man then fired two Charge Shots, and then used Tundra Storm, Vader then used Force Crush, but it did nothing. Vader: Impossible! Vader uses Force Destruction. Mega Man: Speed Gear! Mega Man equipped Speed Gear, he then started to run, the Force Destruction barely hit him, and still sent him flying. Mega Man then Eddie came and tossed Mega Man an E-Tank, he drank it and gave a thumbs-up, Eddie left. Vader then uses Force Maelstrom, Mega Man then uses Astro Crush, Rush Appears and uses Rush Coil, allowing Mega Man to dodge the Force Maelstrom, Vader could tell something was behind him, he then saw a meteor, Mega Man then equipped Crash Bomb and fired a sticky grenade at Vader while he wasn't looking. Vader tried to Force Push the Meteor away, but the Force just didn't work, suddenly, Vader felt like something was behind him. Vader then used the force to understand what Mega Man did, but by the time he did, it was already far from too late as the Crash Bomb went off and he was sent into the rest of the Meteors, triggering an explosion that sent him back to earth. K.O (*Music Stops*) Vader tired to get up, but Mega Man fired Spark Shot, he then fired Black Hole Bomb, sucking up Vader, who just screamed "NOOOOO" like in Revenge of the Sith. Mega Man then teleported out. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MEGA MAN Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword on Sword Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1